


The White Arrow

by tired_tart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is in a coma, Coran is Shiro and Keiths stepdad, F/M, Green Arrow AU, He takes Moira's role, Idk who will play Tommy, Ive been watching a lot of Arrow, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lols, M/M, Maybe Lance?, Pidge and Keith are besties, Pidge sort of takes Laurel's role, RIP, Sorry for sort of OOC peoples, The Voltron team will be closer in age, This has slight Arrow spoilers if you don't watch the show, This is complicated I know, except Shiro doesnt know them only Matt, probably, sort of, weird i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_tart/pseuds/tired_tart
Summary: After going missing for 5 years, billionaire Takashi Shirogane, returns from the dead. He wasn't the same man he was when he left on his yacht. How will Arus City fair with his reappearance and the evil rising in Shiro's city?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this Arrow AU!
> 
> Ages-  
> Allura- 20  
> Shiro- 18  
> Lance- 18  
> Hunk- 18  
> Keith- 17  
> Pidge- 16

_**"MATT! NOO!!"** _

A man in a black hood stands on a rocky mountain, looking at the sky, breathing in the sea air. He stands on the Chinese island of Lian Yu, a deserted island with harsh conditions. Its name only being accurate to its conditions, Purgatory.

A small fishing boat approaches, the people had never fished that close to Lian Yu. It was to get away from the competition, but they didn't expect the shore to explode. They looked to the fire, that seemed to be mostly contained. They saw a figure run in front of the fire. He waved his hands back and forth and screamed. They could hear him faintly. There must've been ship wreck. They couldn't leave him there. They called the authorities and quickly went ashore. 

They met with the man that had started the fire. They gave him a blanket since he appeared sleeveless, and gave him food. In their best english they asked,"What your.... name?"

"My name?" he replied in Chinese," I am Takashi Shirogane."

 

The tv flickered on in a rundown apartment. Arus City News was on.

"Here today we have a miracle! Five years ago, the yacht, 'Kerberos', set sail with the young billionaire, Takashi Shirogane, he was proclaimed dead, along with the rest of his crew. But he is alive! He was found on the island of Lian Yu, with, unfortunately, none of the other crew mem-" a tv remote crashed into the screen, interrupting the reporter.

 

"My brother! Can I see him?! Is he awake?!" a young man yelled at the old doctor.

"Yes, Yes, but where is your step-father, I must speak with him." the doctor replied. The young man didn't answer as he rushed into the room, where a man had his back turned to him. He froze. The taller man only turned when the door closed. "Keith?"

"Shiro..." the man named Keith whispered before tackling his older brother. Shiro barely moved from the impact, but he hugged Keith as tight as he could before he was told that, 'he does not want to be jailed for attempted murder'. Shiro only laughed as he put his brother down. Shiro looked at his little brother, he had let his hair grow in the back, a mullet. He remembered he had started to grow one before  _it_ happened. He also noticed he'd been working out from the 'attempted murder' from two seconds ago. But wow, Keith has grown a lot in the past 5 years. The door creaked opened. Shiro and Keith looked at the ajar door to see their step father looking in with Studio Ghibli tears. Shiro smiled, "Coran."

"Shiro, my boy." Coran said before hugging both his stepsons. He sniffled over dramatically and wailed, very unlike the position he held. Their step-father was CEO of Voltron Consolidated, he took charge after Shiro's father's death 15 years ago. It was then that his mother decided to adopt Keith, she needed someone to fawn over  ~~that didn't look like her late husband.~~   ~~~~Keith and Shiro's mother had gotten close, and he eventually cured her suicidal thoughts to join her husband. She was able to go out, and then she met Coran. The reason she had married was because of Coran's 'quirkiness'. She started to fawn over Coran instead of Keith. They remarried 6 years after his father died, and Coran was like a father to him. Eventually he introduced Shiro and Keith to-

"Allura... has she woken up?" Shiro asked, the sniffles stopped and the grip on his back lessened. Coran looked at him and shook his head. "She has not yet woken up, but I have faith, since you have managed to come back from the dead my boy!"

"Let's go see her. I think it's been a while for you." Keith joked to Shiro. "Why would that be Keith?"

"Hmmm... Did you forget to visit her?" Keith replied. Shiro only sighed as they went to Allura's room. They walked in and all took a seat. She seemed to be skinnier since the last time Shiro had seen her, but she had grown. He looked up to his tuft, which was now dyed white, and chuckled. "What's so funny Shiro?"

"Nothing Keith, just thought our hair matched." he replied, motioning to his tuft. Keith held in a laugh and Coran agreed. 

"Oh, Mr. Altea, I knew I'd find you here. I need to talk about your son." the doctor who interrupted, as Coran called it under his breath, 'precious family reconnection'. "Well, the doctor's needs me, after that, we'll say bye to Allura, and head home!"

"I wonder if you're room is still the same.... I don't know if Coran touched it or not." Keith wondered aloud, "Knowing Coran, if he'd touched it.... hA!" Keith yelled before laughing like a maniac. 

"Yeah, Coran has a....  _unique_ style." Shiro replied, worried for his future. How much would he have to spend? He already had a mission. Coran burst into the room.

"We got the OK to go!!! Now let's give Allura a hug goodbye, and let her have her beauty rest!" Coran announced before bouncing over to Allura. He gave her too many kisses for a 20-year-old to be comfortable with around other people. But they didn't stop Coran, he must hate seeing her like this. Allura wasn't even his daughter, but his neice. Her mother went missing during her early childhood, and her father died in the accident that put her in the coma she was currently in. 

Keith and Shiro gave Allura a kiss on the forehead and a hug before they left with their stepfather. They were bombarded with reporters, in them, Shiro sensed something seeking blood, but for what reason?

"Shiro? You gonna get in the car or you gonna walk home?" Keith asked, a foot in the limo.

"Do you not want me home?" Shiro asked before Keith shook his head and pulled Shiro in. Coran started ranting about a return party, Shiro looked out the window and started thinking about his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the shit you just read.


End file.
